


Self-Expression

by AgentOklahoma



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary-Cardin Winchester always had trouble expressing himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Expression

**_Self-Expression_ **

I felt like it, okay? Cardin/Jaune is my OTP T_T

One-sided Cardin/Jaune

Summary-Cardin Winchester always had trouble expressing himself...

**_ -RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY--RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY _ **

Cardin always had trouble expressing himself. He was loud, a little (okay, very) obnoxious and never spoke honestly. Well, he was normally brutally honest actually, it was just the stuff that really mattered that he never said.

Like that he had a massive crush on Jaune Arc.

It was just impossible to not be attracted to that blonde mop of hair he wanted to tangle his fingers in, the blue eyes that always screamed out exactly what he was feeling at any given moment and, to be honest (as Cardin always was) Jaune was pretty well built, muscles encased in leather and armour that made Cardin want to drag the pretty-boy into a closet and ravish him.

But of course, his stupid mouth and body got in the way.

The helpful part told him to help Jaune when he saw him struggling with a large pile of the books. His body knocked the books out of his hand.

His brain said 'damn Jaune looks good in those jeans' and instead of just admiring, of course he wanted to touch.

He didn't really intend on activating Jaune's shield so that one really was an accident.

But the lunch hall has amazing acoustics so he heard every word said at the RWBY and JNPR table. They all saw him as a bully. Picking on Jaune for no reason other than he just didn't like him.

It wasn't true. The opposite, in fact. He liked him a lot.

But he tells himself, 'next time, I'll say it right. I'll be nice and he'll like me back'.

But it doesn't happen.

He just had trouble expressing himself

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Cardin Winchester Violated Jaune Arc's Personal Space And The One Time He (Surprisingly) Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212413) by Anonymous 




End file.
